


Pillow Fort

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Prompto is a fluffy boy, Reader Insert, Self-Insert, Shenanigans, can't help he forgot about dinner, he just wants you to smile, pillow fort, prompto being prompto, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto has a surprise waiting for you at home for your Birthday





	Pillow Fort

You hummed to yourself as you walked from your car to your apartment, a gentle smile upon your face. It had been a slightly long day at work, but your boss surprised you and was kind enough to tell you to leave early. When you asked why, they mentioned that it was because today was your birthday, and that you should have your day to yourself.

You had to admit that you were still a bit flabbergasted with the whole situation, but you weren’t one to argue with your boss.

Your keys bounced gently off the lock of your apartment door, and you let off a soft sigh as you stepped inside. Throwing your keys on the table by the door you flicked on the lights, only to pause, as you heard the TV in your living room.

You raised a brow at that, as you don’t remember turning it on when you left this morning. You kicked off your shoes and as you walked to the living room you noticed then, that your apartment smelled like popcorn.

“Prompto, you home--Huh?!”

You paused, going wide eyed as you stopped in your tracks. In the center of the room, where your couch should have been was what looked to be an absolute mountain of pillows, covered in a sheer white fabric. You blinked a few times before moving closer.

As you reached the mountain of pillows, you came to realize that your entire living room had been turned into one huge pillow fort! “You’re kidding?!” You giggled to yourself softly, and leaned over to look inside.

The mattress from your bed was on the floor, in between the couch, loveseat and chair. The cushions from said furniture lined the ‘walls’ of the fort, which were covered in soft white twinkling lights. Your favorite blankets and pillows from your bed covered the mattress, and your favorite plushes from your room were on top of the couch, chair and loveseat, all pointed to look at the TV at the very back of the fort.

“What--”

“Surprise Babe!”

You squealed in surprise as your boyfriend, Prompto, had wrapped his arms around you from behind while you were busy looking in the pillow fort, and had gently lifted you up and off your feet. When he set you down, your hands quickly moved to cover his at your waist, and you let off a giggle as he gently kissed the side of your neck.

“Mmn, what’s all this?”

You could feel him smile against your neck before he lifted his head, then rested his chin on your shoulder.

“It’s something special for your birthday.”

He turned his head and softly kissed your ear, then gently turned you about in his arms, his lips capturing yours in a long, deep, sensual kiss. When he finally released you, you blinked up at him in a daze, before a smile played across your lips.

“Something special huh?”

“Yep!”

With a soft chuckle, he reluctantly released you then turned, grabbing a large bowl of freshly buttered popcorn from behind him. Giving a gentle kiss to your cheek, he then moved past you to crawl into the pillow fort, and you heard him settle in.

“You coming in?”

You blinked, then looked down at your watch.

“Well I suppose we can for a little bit...” you crouched down to crawl in.

“For a little--?” his brow furrowed slightly. “No. Babe, we’re going to be here all night.”

You froze, then blinked up at him. The look of instant disappointment on his face caused you to almost whimper softly and apologize. You shook your head slightly then smiled.

“Did you forget that we’re supposed to go out tonight?”

He blinked at you, slowly, then gently crossed his arms over his chest. “I did not forget…”

You couldn’t help but laugh softly, as you crawled in far enough to gently kiss his cheek. “You did, didn’t you?”

“M-Maybe...”

You couldn’t help the soft chuckle that passed your lips. “Silly,” you moved back from him a little, your head tilting to the side. “Now that you remember, why don’t we get out of this pillow fort for now, and go have dinner with our friends…?”

“Counter-offer: you join me, we rule this pillow kingdom together, watch Hocus Pocus, and eat popcorn for dinner.”

You laughed again softly and started to move back only to gasp as he grabbed your arm and tugged you back in. You squealed loudly as he wrapped his arms about you, pulling you to rest across his lap as he planted soft kisses all over your face, and neck. His smile grew as you giggled and squirmed against him.

“Prom…! Prom stop!”

“Nevar!”

You laughed and continued to try to squirm away from his attack of kisses until he once more captured your lips with his, his hand moving up to gently cup your cheek. When he slowly pulled back, he let his eyes lock with yours before he rested his forehead against your own. You chuckled softly, and lifted your hand to gently rest your hand over his at your cheek.

“Puppy eyes aren’t going to work Prom...”

He whined at you softly, and stuck out his lower lip slightly with his pout. You groaned loudly before you huffed and rolled your eyes.

“Sweet Six, Are you really--” you giggled. “--fine, but you get to call Iggy, and tell him why we won’t be joining him, and the others for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble for Mod Erica for her birthday who runs the @FFXV-Convo blog on tumblr.


End file.
